The House of Hades
by BookLoverForever2015
Summary: What happens when the future heroes get thrown into the past to read about their adventures? Read to find out! Percabeth, Jasper, Frazel, Caleo, solangelo
1. Arrivals

Apollo pov

Italic=_thoughts_

It was a cold snowy day on olympus, it was the winter solstice. I was listening to sis go on and on about why I can't date her hunters. A bright flash interrupted the meeting, it was almost like golden lightning. So bright all of us had to shield our eyes.

A pretty girl with blond hair and stormy grey eyes was sleeping on a couch and she looked to be about 27 and pregnant .Asleep beside her was a guy who looked about her age and had sea green eyes and dark hair, he was holding a sleeping toddler that had her hair and his eyes. The little one had black hair and looked about 3.

Before anything else could happen another lightning bolt struck. This time a table, a TV and a couch appeared. Two guys were sitting in front of a TV watching foot ball in between them a toddler. One guy had short blond hair and electric blue eyes. The other curly brown hair and coffee brown eyes. The toddler had light brown hair and the same striking blue eyes as one of the guys. At the table was two girls; one with kaleidoscope eyes and brown hair put into a pony tail, the other girl had light cinnamon colour hair braided neatly down her back. They all looked about 25. Both the girls are very pretty and they both looked very pregnant.

The final lighting bolt flashed and it showed a girl throwing up into bucket, the girl had golden eyes and brown curly hair. A buff boy who obviously had Chinese origins, was holding her hair. The girl looked about 24 and the boy looked about 26.

"WHO DARES INTERRUPT OUR MEETING".Dad Thundered, waking the sleeping boy who instantly started to cry.

" What do you mean dad, I thought you summoned us here". The blond boy said.

Hera yelled at dad before anyone could say a word. A note fluttered down from the ceiling, Athena quickly grabbed it.

Dear Olympians,

We sent these demigods here from the future .You shall read a book from the demigods quests. No hurting the demigods .Say your full titles demigods.

Love,

Rhea

"Ok...I'll start I am Percy Jackson son of Poseidon sailer of the sea of monsters defeater of the furies holder of the sky defeater of Ares".

Everyone looked surprised at that.

Wander of the Labernath defeater of four titans including Kronos old praetors of rome defeater of many monster and giants also wander of Tartarus"."Oh and husband of Annabeth Jackson".

The pretty blond girl who I assumed was Annabeth went " I am Annabeth Jackson I used to be Annabeth Chase".

I saw a worried look on Athena's face.

"Daughter of Athena. "

UNEXCEPTABLE!" Athena shrieked.

" I WILL NOT ALLOW IT"! Poseidon screamed.

Aphrodite replied."They are obviously in love look she is pregnant And loves my domain so back off". _Man, she could be scary if she wanted to._

**( I am just going to skip the rest of the introductions : Hazel's pregnant but no one knows it yet, the toddler is Annabeth and Percy's named Luke . Calypso is pregnant so is Piper and the the other toddler is Pipers and Jason's named Tristan)**

"Ow!" Percy voice cried out as a box fell on his head.

I picked it up it said The House of Hades. "Oh remember that time when…" Leo started laughing remembering Hazel temper tantrum.

"Not funny Leo" Hazel interrupted with her arms crossed, he always joked about that.

"I want to read "Aphrodite yelled.

_Errrrrr! she can yell loud._

**"****Hazel I"**. She read.

**"****During the third attack, Hazel almost ate a boulder.**

"Hazel dear hasn't anyone ever told you eating boulders is bad for your health". I said and everybody excepted a few people groaned.

_I thought it was funny._

**She was peering into the fog, wondering how it could be so difficult to fly across one stupid mountain range, when the ship's alarm bells sounded. "Hard to port!" Nico yelled from the foremast of the flying ship.**

Another stupid gold lightning bolt flashed.

_Here we go again._

Two men who looked to be about 24 appeared, one had midnight black hair and eyes as black as obsidian. The other had blond shaggy hair and blue eyes.

"Nico"! Hazel yelled obviously happy to see him.

"Where the hades am I Hazel"? Nico asked.

While Hazel filled them in on whats going on Annabeth told us about them.

_They had just as impressive achievements as the other demigods._

"Now that they are filled in I am continuing reading". Aphrodite said, in a voice that meant no arguing.

**Back at the helm, Leo yanked the wheel. The Argo 2 veered left, its aerial oars slashing though the clouds like rows knives""Hazel made the mistake of looking over the rail. A dark spherical shape hurtled toward her. She thought : why is the moon coming at us?"**

" Hazel why such a silly thought" Leo made a sarcastic remark.

_Everyone apparently thought that was funny but my comment aren't funny._

**" Then she yelped and hit the deck. The huge rock passes so close overhead it blew her hair out of her face. Crack! The foremast collapsed-sail, spars, and Nico all crashing to the deck."**

"Yeah that sort of hurt."

"Hey shouldn't Hades be here."Aphrodite asked.

"I guess so." Zeus grumbled.

" Hermes go fetch him."

"Yes father"

**"The boulder, roughly the size of a pickup truck, tumbled off into the fog like it had important business elsewhere. **

"Haze you have some weird thoughts".Frank commented

**'Nico!' Hazel scrambled over to him as Leo brought the ship level. 'I'm fine' , Nico muttered, kicking folds of canvas off his legs.""She helped him up, and they stumbled to the bow. Hazel peeked over more carefully this time.**

"Smart, she must eat lots of cereal". Demeter said making all the gods and Nico groan.

**The clouds parted just long enough to reveal the top of the mountain below them: a spearhead of black rock jutting from mossy green slops. Standing at the summit was a mountain god- one of the numina montanum , Jason had called them .**

"What is that!"

"They are ourea Apollo." Athena answered.

**Or ourea in Greek. Whatever you called them, they were nasty.""Like the others they had faced, this one wore a simple white tunic over skin as rough and dark as basalt. He was about twenty feet tall and extremely muscular, with a flowing white beard, scraggly hair, and a wild look in his eyes, like a crazy hermit. ""He bellowed something Hazel didn't understand, but it obviously wasn't welcoming. **

"Would not want to speak rock god then".

"I agree Nico". Will said

**With his bare hands, he pried another chunk of rock from his mountain and began shaping it into a ball." "The scene disappeared in the fog , but when the mountain god bellowed again, other Numina answered in the distance, their voices echoing throughout the valleys. **"

" One rock god bad three or four really bad". Said Leo making the little boy laugh.

**"Stupid rock gods!' Leo yelled from the helm.""Thats the third time I've had to replace that mast! You think they grow on trees?"**

"Aren't masts from trees? Hades said with a frown.

**Nico frowned. " Mast are from trees'".**

"Like father like son". Piper rolled her eyes making Tristan giggle again.

**" Thats not the point!" Leo snatched up one of his controls, rigged from a Nintendo Wii stick , and spun it in a circle. A celestial bronze cannon rose.**

"Cool!" Ares said.

**Hazel just had time to cover her ears before it discharged into the sky, spraying a dozen mental spheres that trailed green fire. The spheres grew spikes in midair, like helicopter blades, and hurtled away into the fog." **

"You have to it admit that's pretty awesome".

"We all know it is honey". Calypso said with a sigh.

**A moment later , a series of explosions crackled across the mountains, followed by the outraged roars of the mountain gods."Ha!" Leo yelled""Unfortunately, Hazel guessed, judging from their last two encounters, Leo newest weapon had only annoyed the numina." **

"Hmph."

"It's ok Leo". His best friend said trying to make him feel better.

**"Another boulder whistled through the air off to their starboard side. Nico yelled, ' get us out of here!' Leo muttered some unflattering comments about numina, but he turned the wheel. The engines hummed. Magical rigging lashed itself tight, and the ship, retreating northwest, as they'd been doing for the past two days. "" Hazel didn't relax until they were out of the mountains. **

_Smart decision._

**The fog cleared. Below them, morning sunlight illuminated the Italian countryside-rolling green hills and golden fields not too different from those in northern California. Hazel could almost imagine she was sailing home to camp Jupiter. The thought weighed on her chest. ""Camp Jupiter had only been her home for nine months, since Nico brought her back from the underworld. "**

"You came back from the dead!" Just about everyone yelled.

"Yep"

"But ho-"

"I'll explain later" Hazel Smiled

**"But she missed it more than her birthplace of new Orleans, and definitely more than Alaska where she died back in 1942. She missed her bunk in the fifth cohort barracks. She missed dinners in the mess hall, with wind spirits whisking platters through the air and legionnaires joking about the war games. She wanted to wander the streets of new Rome ,holding hands with Frank Zhang. She wanted to experience just being a regular girl for once, with an actual sweet, caring boyfriend. **

"Well you have that now." Annabeth acknowledged.

"Actually I have a sweet, caring fiancé now".

"Congratulations!" Piper said.

Aphrodite squealed.

Hades glared at poor, poor Frank.

**Most of all, she wanted to feel safe. She was tired of being scared and worried all the stood on the quarterdeck as Nico picked mast splinters out of his arms and Leo punched buttons on the ship's console."Well, that was sucktastic," Leo said.**

"Sucktastic isn't a word."

"No one asked you smartass."

"Shut up barnacle brain."

Before he could retaliate Aphrodite started reading.

**"Should I wake the others?"Hazel was tempted to say yes, but the other crew members had taken the night shift and had earned their rest. They were exhausted from defending the ship. Every few hours, it seemed, some Roman monster had decided the Argo II looked like a tasty treat.**

"Ohh!" A pained voice called out.

"Pipes are you okay" Said Jason nervously, rushing to her side.

"I think I just went into Labour."

He fainted on the spot.


	2. Authors Note

**Hey guys and girlies,**

**So I know I haven't updated in a while but my little brother kind of deleted my new chapter. I'm not very far along with writing it again but my I have lots of free time today, so I plan to have it up by monday. **

**Please stay patient love you all, **

**BookLoverForever2015**


	3. The Birth

**Sorry guys and girlies,**

**I lost my computer and I just quickly typed this up so thats why it's so short I will post the rest on Sunday**

No POV

"Oh my Hades!" "Hephaestus hand grenades!" "Di immortals" Holy Hera!" " Dam!" Shouts were heard from all over. Will being the always helpful healer rushed to Jason, slapped him, then ran to Piper.

"Jason what ever the Hades your middle name is Grace!" "You've already been through this once, man up!" Percy declared.

"Because you were so better when Annabeth had Luke!"

"Shut up Frank!"

"Be quiet, all of you!" Hazel demanded.

"Apollo take her to the infirmary". Artemis started giving out orders like an army general, after all she was the goddess of childbirth.

"Piper who do you want to be in there with you."

The maiden goddess only reply was a ear piercing scream.

"Jason who's going in"

"The god parents; Leo and Calypso, Aphrodite and me."

"Get me to the infirmary now!" Piper screeched.

* * *

"How is she." Annabeth asked, when a pale Jason came into a waiting room.

"She's okay, I guess." "There should be a baby in an hour."

"What are you thinking for names." Hazel questioned.

"Thalia if it's a girl and and well Piper has her heart set on a girl so we haven't discussed boy names."

"I like Percy."

"Or Nico."

"You're just like Leo, I swear Pipes is going to break his nose every time he says something.

"Jason, Piper needs you." Leo rushed into the room.

1 and a half hours later Thalia Elizabeth Grace was born.


End file.
